


Shouldn't But Did

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both know they shouldn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't But Did

She's all but dating his best friend again, so she knows it should not be happening.

But the need welling up, a reaction to nearly seeing the child die, a reaction to going full speed on adrenaline and will for nearly six hours straight refused to be denied.

It was a turn to him, a need for comfort, to be steadied as she comes down of that high of action, off the jitters of near-catastrophe. She pressed close, brow to his neck, and his hands closed around her, coming down to the small of her back.

She didn't mean to moan.

He never meant to slide his hands further.

She thought of Roy, of how this would affect him, but Ollie barely crossed her mind when Hal's energy ring whisked them away to a rooftop.

The instant he opened her costume, already torn in some revealing places, she knew there was no turning back.

His eyes met hers, and they both committed to this, to the union they had never taken for themselves. She threw her head back and arched up, meeting his body as openly, as honestly, as she fought. 

No words, only feeling and moving. 

When it was done, when he held her close, their skin cooling and almost too exhausted to move, he opened his mouth, to say what they both were thinking, that this should not have happened. She placed two small fingers over his lips, looking up at him with such blue eyes.

"But it did…and it was right, for us, right now…"

He nodded, letting it go at that.

After all, they had belonged to one another for years already.


End file.
